Horor in Lift
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Tidak ada kesialan yang lebih buruk selain terjebak bersama Uchiha Sasuke disebuah lift sempit. For: Anin Azuna Napaled


** Horror in Lift**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATE : T **

**WARNING: AU, CHARA DIPASTIKAN OOC, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah jelas, hari ini merupakan hari tersial seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

Pertama: Ia diputuskan secara sepihak oleh pacarnya. Padahal hari jadi mereka tinggal seminggu lagi dan Hinata sudah menyiapkan hadiah istimewa untuk hari special itu.

Dan saat ia bilang menyiapkan, itu artinya banyak uang yang keluar.

Pengorbanan yang kini terasa sangat sia-sia mengingat kenyataan yang terjadi tidak sepadan dengan keadaan dompetnya yang telah terlanjur terkuras habis. Hinata berpikir untuk menjual hadiahnya kembali, agar ia bisa meminimalisir kerugiannya.

Meskipun Hinata ragu hal itu juga berlaku pada rasa kesalnya.

Kesialan kedua: ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya diterima kerja di perusahaan tempat orang, yang dulu mengabaikan perasaannya, memimpin. Dan yang paling parah, ia justru diterima bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi orang itu. Dengan alasan yang lemah itulah, meskipun gaji yang ditawarkan cukup menggiurkan, tapi Hinata terpaksa memutuskan untuk melakukan wawancara kerja ditempat lain, dibanding menerima pekerjaan yang sudah ada ditangannya.

Hatinya belum siap!

Dan kesialannya yang ketiga, sekaligus yang terburuk adalah: terjebak di dalam lift sempit bersama lelaki dengan hati yang juga tak kalah sempit.

Err…rasanya kalimat terakhir terlalu kasar dan menghakimi, tapi Hinata tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

Asal tahu saja, selama wawancara kerja, Hinata harus menghadapi keadaan sulit karena pertanyaan dari orang itu. Hinata juga hampir kehilangan prinsip pribadi yang telah ia pegang teguh sejak usia 17 tahun karena orang itu. Dan ia juga merasa harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping juga karena orang ITU.

Lagipula dalam wawancara kerja, seharusnya pertanyaan seputar pekerjaanlah yang diutamakan, kenapa justru melenceng ke masalah asmara? Relasi? Hubungan sosial? Dan yang paling mengherankan, kenapa pula keinginannya untuk menikah, bulan madu serta cuti hamil juga harus dibahas?

Apa dosanya sampai menghadapi cobaan seaneh itu?!

Hinata merasa ia tidak pernah berbuat salah pada lelaki itu, ia juga tidak pernah membantah larangan ayahnya, ia tidak pernah melawan perintah sepupu laki-lakinya, bahkan ia tidak pernah mengabaikan teguran adiknya.

Ia juga selalu berusaha bersikap ramah pada semua makhluk, meskipun tidak semua makhluk bersikap ramah padanya.

Contohnya saja kecoa yang ia injak beberapa hari lalu. Kalau saja serangga imut itu mau diusir dengan suka rela, Hinata juga tidak sudi mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara setragis itu. Tapi yang dilakukan si kecoa justru terbang kesana-kemari dan membuat adiknya menjerit ngeri. Jadi Hinata benar-benar terpaksa saat mengambil tindakan ekstrem itu untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Percayalah, mendengar jeritan Hanabi jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan lenguhan kucing saat sedang kawin diatap rumah.

Hal baik lain yang juga biasa dilakukan Hinata adalah kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah menyisakan makanan dan menghargai alam dengan tidak membuang sampah sembarangan. Ia juga hemat air, karena itulah ia membatasi diri dengan berendam air hangat hanya saat ia benar-benar lelah dan perlu merilekskan otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

Jadi sekali lagi, apa salah Hinata sampai dikirim makhluk seperti Uchiha Sasuke? Dan yang lebih buruk, terjebak bersamanya.

Oke, Hinata mungkin sudah mendengar kehebatan si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu. Terutama kehebatan serta keuletannya dalam hal pekerjaan. Dan Hinata sangat mengerti alasan dibalik obsesi pria itu terhadap kesempurnaan mengingat bagaimana kerasnya pria itu meraih kesuksesannya dalam pekerjaan.

Tapi bayangkan juga perasaan Hinata yang masih lugu dalam dunia kerja tapi sudah harus menghadapi serangan mental yang dilancarkan pria itu dalam wawancara kerjanya barusan.

Hatinya terluka!

Lagipula kenapa harus membahas masalah asmara? Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya kelak, kan?

Dan jujur saja, ia merasa terhina saat pria itu dengan terang-terangan terkekeh ketika Hinata dengan jujur mengakui bahwa dirinya baru saja diputuskan pacarnya tepat satu jam sebelum wawancara kerja itu dilakukan.

Please…yang peka!

Hinata sakit hati!

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada bosan dan tidak peduli itu cukup membuat Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Saking terlalu mendalami kesialannya, ia sampai lupa dengan keberadaan lelaki ini.

Dan hal itu kembali membuatnya tersadar, ia masih harus menghadapi kesialannya sedikit lebih lama dengan lelaki itu berdiri diam disampingnya.

Dan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu dengan cueknya melepas jas dan melonggarkan dasinya cukup membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Oh god…

Ia baru tahu pria bisa terlihat begitu seksi hanya dengan dasi longgar dan beberapa kancing kemeja yang sengaja dilepas. Rambut yang ditata aneh dan sempat dipertanyakan Hinata dalam hati kini justru terlihat keren. Tubuh yang beberapa saat lalu dinilai Hinata terlalu kurus untuk seorang CEO, sekarang malah terlihat sangat manly.

Ya tuhan…

Ada apa dengannya?!

"A-aku baik," jawabnya pelan sambil tetap berusaha bernapas senormal mungkin, sementara lawan bicaranya tetap memasang wajah datar.

Awalnya, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun bahkan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan pria ini, tapi kenapa sekarang wajahnya terasa memanas hanya karena menyadari tatapan pria itu yang menatap wajahnya?

Demi apapun, ia baru saja putus dan sekarang dengan mudah terpesona pada pria yang membuatnya kesal beberapa saat lalu.

Hinata merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Listriknya masih mati," ucap pria itu saat jarinya yang panjang kembali menyentuh tombol berwarna merah dengan symbol speaker. Rasa kesal yang terlihat dari wajahnya juga dirasakan oleh Hinata.

Ya, mereka sudah terjebak disini selama hampir 15 menit tanpa bisa berbuat apapun karena listrik yang tiba-tiba mati. Tidak ada sinyal yang bisa ditangkap ponsel mereka sehingga benda kecil itu kini tersimpan dengan aman tanpa bisa digunakan. Dan yang terburuk adalah kadar oksigen yang mulai menipis.

Menarik napas mulai sulit dilakukan saat ruangan sempit ini mulai terasa pengap. Dan gerah akibat udara yang pengap itu membuat Hinata makin tersiksa.

Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dengan pandangan mata yang mulai mengabur. Tidak terlalu parah, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat perutnya menjadi sedikit mual dan dadanya yang kini terasa sesak.

Hinata memutuskan untuk mendudukan dirinya, saat dirasakan bahwa kakinya tidak akan cukup kuat menopang berat tubuhnya lebih lama. Tasnya dibiarkan tergeletak, kaki lurus, pungguh bersandar ke dinding dan lengan yang terkulai lemah disamping tubuhnya.

Ia sudah tidak terlalu peduli jika tindakannya ini dianggap kurang sopan oleh sang calon atasan, karena yang diperlukannya saat ini adalah membuat tubuhnya rileks. Lagipula ia ingin mempertahankan kesadarannya selama mungkin disaat seperti ini.

Siapa yang bisa menjamin tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi kalau ia sampai pingsan? Apalagi rekannya bukan orang terpercaya.

"Bernapas dengan hidung, bukan dengan mulut."

Perintah yang diucapkan dengan nada tidak bersahabat itu terdengar lagi dari sosok yang kini memilih duduk disampingnya. Dengan patuh Hinata menuruti nasihat itu, tapi perasaannya tidak menjadi lebih baik.

Justru semakin buruk!

Sejujurnya, Hinata tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan pria itu, yang membuatnya keberatan adalah kedekatan mereka yang mulai mengancam akal sehatnya. Terlebih saat hidungnya yang tengah mencoba bernapas dengan normal, kini mencium aroma mint segar yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu.

Dan aroma yang sangat manly itu cukup membuatnya kelabakan.

Meskipun Hinata cukup terbiasa berdekatan dengan lelaki, mengingat ia tumbuh besar dibawah asuhan ayahnya dan dijaga ketat oleh sang sepupu, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat…kikuk. Dan hal itu terjadi hanya karena aroma?!

Please…

Ia merasa terpuruk.

Keadaannya makin tak karuan saat peluh mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tidak pada tempatnya mulai berseliweran didalam kepala kecilnya, dan semua itu semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Dan ia tidak bisa berhenti!

Hinata tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirinya mati dalam keadaan masih perawan dan ditemukan tewas dalam lift dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Ia ingin punya bayi imut lucu dulu sebelum mati, atau paling tidak ia ingin memelihara anjing raksasa seperti punya Kiba dan yang terpenting: Ia masih ingin merasakan indahnya malam pertama!

Mati dengan aroma mint sebagai aroma terakhir yang ia cium jelas tidak masuk kriterianya!

Sekarang Hinata tidak hanya merasa sesak tapi juga merasa menggigil disaat yang bersamaan.

Apa ini masuk ke dalam kategori kesialan? Jika ya, ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Buka blazer-mu."

"Hah?"

"Kau kepanasan, kan?" tanyanya lagi, tapi dengan keacuhan yang tertangkap jelas ditelinganya, Hinata merasa pria itu tidak benar-benar peduli.

"A-aku baik."

"Aku tidak tanya keadaanmu," Sahut pria itu masih dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. "Sekarang lepas."

"Ti-tidak mau," jawab Hinata dengan suara nyaris mencicit sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

"ck, Kubilang lepas!"

Dan Hinata nyaris terjungkal saat sepasang tangan kasar meraih tubuhnya dan mulai melepas kancing blazer yang ia pakai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jeritnya panik saat pria itu mulai menjamah kancing teratas, dan disadari atau tidak, kedua tangan maskulin itu berada tepat di atas payudaranya. Dengan tak kalah paniknya, ia menahan kedua tangan pria itu agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

"Aku mencoba menolongmu."

"Dengan menelanjangiku?!" jerit Hinata tak percaya, nafasnya tersengal karena marah dan udara yang terasa mulai menipis.

"Aku tidak menelanjangimu," sahut pria itu tak terima. "Aku hanya membantu melepas pakaianmu yang terlalu tebal. Apa kau tahu kepanasan hanya akan membuatmu makin sulit bernapas?"

"T-tapi," bisiknya dengan perasaan terpojok. Hinata merasa ia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mengelak disituasi segenting ini. Meskipun harus diakui bahwa ia memang merasa panas, dan menyadari betapa nyamannya jika kain tebal itu tidak lagi menempel ditubuhnya, tapi melepas blazer hitamnya sama sekali bukan pilihan.

Ia masih cukup waras untuk mengingat bahwa dibalik blazer gelapnya, Hinata hanya memakai kemeja putih yang kini terasa makin melekat dikulitnya karena basah oleh keringat. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan sangat terbayang jelas jika ia berani melepas blazernya.

Big NO!

"Keras kepala." keluh pria itu dan kembali mencoba meraih kancing yang tersisa. Sedikit merasa kecolongan, Hinata kembali menguatkan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan pria itu. Tapi hal itu makin sulit dilakukan dengan keadaannya yang kini sangat kepayahan.

"Ja-jangan…"

"Kau mau mati kepanasan?!"

"Ti-tidak."

"Kalau begitu lepas."

Dan Hinata semakin merasa terpojok saat ia merasakan jemari lelaki itu kembali bermain diatas kulitnya yang hanya terlapisi kain tipis. Gesekan ringan yang tercipta dari gerakan jemarinya, dan panas yang menguar dari tubuh masing-masing, mengirimkan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan, terlebih saat ia merasakan gelenyar aneh yang timbul saat titik sensitifnya tersentuh dengan tak sengaja dibalik kemeja tipis yang ia kenakan.

Ini terlalu berlebihan.

Dan disaat ia merasakan kain tebal itu ditanggalkan dari tubuhnya, disertai rasa dingin yang menyusul kemudian, saat itu juga Hinata merasakan pandangannya mengabur dan kemudian disusul kegelapan yang menenangkan.

.

.

author notes:

terimakasih sudah membaca ^^.

btw, fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan ide dari salah satu member DnA: Anin Azuna Napaled. hontou ni arigatou, dan maaf jika ceritanya tidak sesuai. aku nulisnya pas lagi down banget, dan fanfic ini dirasa cocok sebagai sarana pelarian, hehe.

jadi jika kalian menemukan hal-hal aneh dan tidak masuk akal, maaf ya, it's absolutely my mistake.

but still, hope you like ^^


End file.
